Passing On
by Jesterphox
Summary: Do you honestly think that one would want to pass on the blood of others onto their childern? Hard to even think that one has to watch their children become blood drenched in another's blood.
1. Come What May

Disclamier: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters though any characters not found in the series, movies or manga are mine.

**Chapter 1: Come What May **

The wind blew the sea's scent from the ocean. The scent was intoxicating at best flaring the nostrils wide. The wind breezed over the beach lightly cradling the scent as lover would. It was not unusual for the wind to mix with the sea for it was a passionate relationship that has made the two beautiful in every sense of the word. The sand relaxed under the heat of the sun with a shatter of fluffy clouds making the sand cool and quite enjoyable under smooth feet. A blonde stood tall and firm over the sand bare foot, arms at the hip as a king overlooking the horizon. The blonde wore a light blue sports dress shirt with sleeves rolled up at the elbows. The dress shirt flew open to reveal a dark blue tank top. The tank top was loose to the fit, but it did not hide the truth of the blonde. For the tank top revealed the femininity of the blonde. Breasts were small and yet bountiful in its round shape. There was no flab that could be seen through the tank top, the stomach was straight as a board allowing some curves to be seen. Loose khaki shorts hid the hips of the blonde, but showed the strength of suntanned chizzed legs. Soft muscles were carved in the back of the calves as pronounced as they were these legs could be meant for a runner. Muscles flexed against the wind to hold the blonde still. Though, it seemed the blonde had no trouble keeping her balance from the wind's embrace. The blonde's clothes blew backwards flapping lightly. The short wild hair blonde flowed in the wind. The bang that once framed teal eyes flowed over the forehead dancing in the wind. The blonde held a firm stance against the wind smirking as though happy with all of life's glory that has been presented to her at the moment. The sun shined through the clouds covering the blonde in a wide range spot light. She squinted somewhat against the sunlight still smirking. She had conquered over so much and now finally a moment she was not only content but eternally happy. The wind slowed somewhat, but continued to breeze over the beach lightly. This alerted the blonde as she blinked at the change of the wind's pace. Her blonde brows caved in together as a question entered her mind. She turned her head to the left parting her lips slightly and suddenly her legs were hit by a small amount of force that seemed to overtake both of her legs. The force was not strong, but enough to make her stumble with her left leg to hold her up. She heard giggling from below and a small yelp of displeasure. The blonde looked down over her right khaki short leg. A smile drew upon the blonde's face as she recognized the force of her stumble. A small blonde head pressed against her leg. Little hands wrapped tightly around her right leg gripping the bare skin. The small blonde head tilted upward to look at the taller blonde woman with little deep blue eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Taiyo." the taller blonde calmly said to the child.

"Papa! You didn't go down! You gotta go down!" Taiyo exclaimed out to her 'father' who continued to push the blonde to the left side to fall into the sand.

Taiyo was a mere 4 feet tall for a girl her age. She was rather tall like her 'father' and strong enough to overcome any boy in her 3rd grade class. Taiyo had blonde hair like her 'father' that was just as wild as the taller blonde. The difference that separated the two blondes was the eye color. Taiyo's deep blue eyes belonged to her birth mother, but the rest of the child belonged to the taller blonde woman. Taiyo wore navy khaki shorts reaching her knee caps and a white polo short sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned. Taiyo's hair was blonde in the sunlight but was a dirty blonde in dim light like her 'father's' hair. For little Taiyo, her hair was long reaching the back of shoulder blades that curled slightly at the end. She had a bang like her 'father's' that was parted on the side of her left face. Taiyo's hair was just as wild as her 'father's', but maintained a calmness throughout with little strands being rebellious to stay put. Some of these strands stuck out slightly revolting against the calm flow of the hair. This showed some of the child's nature to be one of rebellious tendencies.

Taiyo's little legs dug into the sand for leverage over her 'father.' The taller blonde laughed at the determination of the child who continued to push the blonde over, but was succeeding very little with her power struggle. The ocean waves began to pick up slightly. The sea scent became stronger without the wind carrying it in the breeze.

"Haruka." An aqua haired woman called from the distance.

She was a goddess in mortal form. An elegance no mortal woman could hold. Her hair was in soft waves like the water waves coming from the sea. Shoulder blade length aqua hair caressed her back with a parted bang in the middle. The parted bang curled softly around her deep blue eyes. A smile so subtle that it could make the toughest hearts whimper. An average height woman of 5'4'' is any man's perfect woman, but she belonged to the tall blonde woman. The aqua haired beauty called again to her love, "Haruka."

The tall blonde turned in the direction of her name and a smile spread across her face. The blonde held onto her 8 year old daughter who continued to push her 'father.' Haruka's legs held up against Taiyo bending to keep Haruka steady against Taiyo's force. Taiyo grunted putting her 8 yr old strength to use. Haruka held her daughter with her right hand to keep Taiyo from falling into the sand head first from her effort to push her 'father.' The tall blonde used her left hand to wave at her aqua beauty who responded with wave back at the tall blonde. The blonde marveled at the distant sight of her aqua haired wife who wore a white flowing sundress buttoned from her hips to her supple covered breasts and wide straps over her slender shoulders. Her bare chest exposed in the sun reflecting off the bare neck and chest. The bare chest was adorned with a pink seashell necklace over her heart. The aqua beauty strolled along the wet sand close to the tide that swept onto the edge of the beach. The water reaching only her ankles she was an ocean beauty. The wind picked up again lightly pushing the sundress close to her knees. On the aqua beauty's left was a girl of 7 years old who was almost identical to her mother. The term almost being the child had teal eyes like Haruka, her 'father.' The child was a height of 3 ½ feet like her sister Taiyo, she was tall for her age. The girl held a crown of wavy flowing hair reaching the lower back. The girl's hair was slightly wild in that some strands struck out at the top of her head. Those strands were manageable when combed into place. The girl was a mild tempered child for the most part and had some moments when she would act like her blue eyed blonde haired sister, Taiyo. The small aqua child always appeared to be thinking with her eyes. Her teal eyes were as penetrating as Haruka's that made many believe that she was mix between the two women combined. For today, the aqua child was calm like her mother enjoying the water under her bare feet. The girl held her mother's hand amused at her 8 yr old sister's power struggle with their 'father.' A huge smile gleamed on the aqua girl's face as she giggled. She let go of her mother's hand running towards her sister's aid to push their 'father' over.

"Mizu-chan!" a younger voice cried out.

The aqua haired woman held another child this one hugging her mother around the neck with her legs gripping the woman's waist as a baby koala. This girl was 5 years old about 2 ½ feet tall. Unlike her sisters she wore a sundress like her aqua haired mother. Her dress was a subtle pink zipped from the back with spaghetti straps. The young girl's hair was blonde like her older sister Taiyo, but held a bright blonde shine to it. Her hair was wavy like her second oldest sister Mizu, but her hair did not hold any wild strands. Her hair was long just like Mizu's. She was a cheerful little girl who was the baby of the family and took very well to that role. Whenever her sisters ran to play she stuck close by to watch but not to engage. Her sisters were rough housers who played to the fullest of their strength. The youngest did try to play with her sisters, but found that Mizu was calmer to be around than Taiyo. The youngest one cried to her aqua haired sister in desperation to have her back at their mother's side. The aqua haired woman used her other hand to hold the youngest blonde haired child to soothe her.

"Kaifuu, what's wrong?" The aqua haired mother asked.

"Mi-chan ran away!" the young blonde exclaimed burying her face into her mother's neck.

The aqua mother smiled in amusement of her youngest daughter. A grunt was heard from afar that distracted the aqua mother from tending to her youngest daughter. The tall blonde was hurdled down into the sand by Mizu who came to her sister's aid. The aqua child tackled her 'father' from the front and laid on top of her 'father's' legs inhibiting Haruka from moving. While Taiyo roared with victory climbing on top of their father's chest with her fists reaching for the sky. The wind congratulated the oldest blonde with a gust of wind sweeping her long hair forward over her shoulders. Mizu covered her eyes from the sand that was brought in from the wind. Her dolphin sky blue shirt and green shorts were covered in sand. The shorts reached her mid thighs unlike her 'father' and Taiyo she preferred to wear not wear khaki shorts today. Mizu's pony tail flipped over her shoulder. Haruka was still pinned down from the attack of her two eldest daughters. Haruka laughed in amusement that two little girls happened to effortless plan a tactical attack on their 'father' in the heat of the moment. She played victim to her daughter and yelped out a cry to her aqua haired wife.

"Michiru!" Haruka chuckled out loud. "Michiru, I've been seized by two daimons who happen to be disguised as our daughters!"

The aqua woman smiled out in response to her name turning to her youngest daughter whispering "Kaifuu." The youngest blonde looked at her mother's eyes that were deep pools of blue. Michiru smiled softly at Kaifuu and pointed in Haruka's direction. Kaifuu's teal eyes lit up at the sight and wiggled out of her mother's arms jumping onto the sand and running straight towards her sisters. Her light pink dress flowed in the wind as she ran with all her might.

Michiru yelled out to Haruka. "Help is on the way, love!"

As Kaifuu hurried to the scene her sisters were already victors of the fight. Kaifuu stopped midway of the fight hearing Haruka chuckling out a help while Taiyo was claiming victory in the wind. Kaifuu dug deep inside made a serious face and charged towards her 'father.'

Taiyo yelled out "Victory is mine!"

Until she felt a huge push in her back side flipping her over across her 'father's' chest with her legs in the air releasing Haruka from her entrapment. Kaifuu rammed Taiyo over using her little arms bear hugging her oldest sister screaming "Tai-chan!"

Michiru saw from afar the ram and was very surprised by her youngest daughter's tackle. It was not in Kaifuu's nature to be so rough then again Kaifuu was the feminine version of Haruka in every sense. She walked in the direction of the fight hoping that it would die down as she approached.

Michiru smiled warmly at the sight of Haruka and their children. The three girls were simply a god sent to them both. She could not escape the joy of not having the girls around. When Michiru had given birth to Taiyo she had wished that the girl would look and act like Haruka. She loved the tall blonde with all her eternal soul. She had hoped for a little girl to be the mini Haruka. Michiru had her wish but Taiyo lacked the teal eyes instead had the deep blue orbs of her birth mother. The child was so bright and full life that Taiyo showed off radiance of the sun thus her name. Mizu was a second try that was not exactly planned. Although, Haruka and Michiru wanted a second child they were inclined to wait 2 to 4 yrs for another one. Mizu came a year later. The girl had aqua hair with teal eyes. The girl's hair was so blue that the doctors thought Michiru was giving birth to water hence the name Mizu. Now Kaifuu, was not planned at all. She was a child of perfection to Michiru. Kaifuu had everything Michiru had hoped for only this child was not like her eldest sister. This child whimpered silently to herself and showed little energy like Mizu. Haruka thought their youngest was a mix between the two women thus her name 'ocean wind.' Two blonde children and one aqua haired child was the max of three that the couple had wanted. Two were enough in that the two eldest daughters acted like they were 3 ½ children. All three girls were at most five children all together. Their mansion was filled with joy even for their eldest adopted daughter Hotaru and their best friend Setsuna.

Hotaru was the eldest of the three girls, but was adopted by the couple. She had always wanted siblings and when the three girls came into her life she was never happier to have them. Hotaru enjoyed being with her youngest sister Kaifuu the most. Kaifuu was most girly of the three. The two played dress up and tea parties occasionally. Although Hotaru was 12 yrs old, her child like behavior was always there. She still loved being around her two other sisters, but Taiyo acted more like a tomboy than anything. Taiyo was like the little brother Hotaru thought she would never have. Taiyo played with cars, action figures, and destroyed all the dolls in the house just like a little brother would. Mizu was more of a delight than her eldest sister; she would attend the tea parties but would not dress up with her sisters. Mizu found it quite pointless to pretend in dresses. Mizu was into pants like her sister Taiyo, but wore a dress when it so called for it. Mizu was not always a calm spirit. She had planned to take Taiyo and herself down a hill in wagon at high speed. Mizu planned the details while Taiyo was brawns of the operation. The girl had her moments. The wagon had gone down the hill at high speed throwing off its front wheels and shoving the girls off the wagon to roll down the remainder of the hill. Thankfully, they were safe with a few minor scratches.

Haruka had found it somewhat amusing after the anxiety of the girls being hurt saying..

"They're too much like me not to be part of me." She chuckled out loud. Until her aqua wife glared through her making the blonde woman lose a foot or two of her height. A few sweat drops could account for the blonde's awkwardness with her wife on the subject matter.

Michiru approached the scene of the scuffle chuckling at her family. Kaifuu was on top of Taiyo thrashing about with her tiny hands on her sister's shoulder yelling as loud as she could. Her eyes were shut closed determined to beat her eldest sister. Mizu sat in Haruka's lap watching her blonde sisters have at their struggle against each other dusting off the sand from her shorts. Taiyo grunted at her youngest sister and pushed her off. Kaifuu hit the sand hard and began to cry out loud.

"TAIYO!" both parents yelled out. The eldest blonde froze in her stance to attack Kaifuu looking at her parents.

"She was hitting me what you have me do?" replied Taiyo who thought it was mere justice for her to retaliate.

Kaifuu balled in the sand as her little face turned red. Mizu being the protective sister she was threw herself at Taiyo tackling her to the sand. The two of them rolled over one another neither getting the upper hand on each other. Taiyo held Mizu by her face pushing Mizu off of her while the aqua child pulled at Taiyo's arms to release her grip.

"Get off of me you, idiot!" grunted Taiyo

"You're the stupid one!" Mizu stated in their scuffle.

Kaifuu wailed on the sand until Haruka picked her up and handed her to Michiru. Kaifuu grabbed onto her mother for dear life and balled some more into Michiru's nape.

"Enough you two! Stop it!" Haruka pried the two sibling apart with Mizu holding onto Taiyo's polo collar not wanting to end the fight. Taiyo kicked her foot out to push Mizu away. When Mizu was pulled away Taiyo went in for another fight with her 7 yr old sister. She threw a punch at Mizu who threw sand in her sister's face. Taiyo cried out in irritation.

"You cheater, argghh!" Taiyo grabbed onto her eyes turning away from Mizu and her 'father.'

"That's what you get for Kaifuu!" Mizu called out trying to desperately wiggle out of her father's arms who held her tightly to stop her from causing more damage to Taiyo.

Haruka was amazed at Mizu's tactics against her sister. The girl really had her moments. Really she did. Michiru did her best to soothe young Kaifuu, but was more irritated by her eldest daughters scuffling.

"ENOUGH!" Michiru finally wailed out, which froze Mizu in a running man motion in Haruka's arms. Haruka froze herself with her blonde brow arched at her wife's voice. Taiyo opened one of her eyes that was free from sand to see her mother. The only child that continued to move or even speak was Kaifuu who continued to wail in her mother's arms. Michiru pulled Taiyo who was rubbing one eye from sand with the other red with irritation and half open to see. Michiru bent down to Taiyo's level

"Apologize." Michiru demanded pointing to Kaifuu who whimpering silently into her mother's neck.

"Gomen ne sai." Taiyo said insincerely rubbing her other eye.

"Not to me to your sister." Michiru demanded. Kaifuu turned from Michiru's neck to see Taiyo. Her little face as red as a tomato with watery teal eyes.

"Gomen ne sai, Kai-chan." Taiyo stated who looked at her sister with an arched brow and slated face.

Kaifuu nodded to her sister and quickly grabbed onto her mother. Michiru pulled Mizu down from Haruka's grasp to Taiyo. Michiru demanded the same from Mizu. Mizu being observant.

"Gomen ne sai, Tai-chan." Mizu grunted out to please her mother.

"Baka." Taiyo stated out with a smug look on her face filled with righteousness. She received a slap across the head from Haruka for the insult.

"Arghhh, gomen, gomen, gomen!" Taiyo gripped the side of her head.

"Better." Haruka grabbed both of her eldest daughters into a hug lifting them both briefly from the sand. The girls giggled enjoying the height off the sand. Taiyo pushed off her father and started running towards the edge of the beach where the water met the sand. Mizu followed behind her sister to race. Kaifuu stayed behind with her mother and father. Kaifuu decided she wanted to be held by her father and moved from Michiru to Haruka. Haruka held Kaifuu while the youngest blonde watched her sisters run down to the end.

"Don't they remind you of two people we know?" Michiru rhetorically stated.

Haruka chuckled in response "Hmph… the best of friends and yet the worst of enemies. We know them well enough."

Kaifuu answered "Auntie Usagi and Auntie Rei!"

"Yes that's right my lil Ruka." Michiru giggled at Kaifuu who gleamed with brightness at her correct answer.

Haruka arched her brow at the exchange between the two until little Kaifuu kicked herself out of her father's arms to run after her sisters.

"Lil Ruka? Michi she's nothing like me." Haruka chuckled

"That's why she's lil Ruka. The other two are Harukas they don't need lil in front. They are you." Michiru pointed out to Haruka who raised her brow in surprise of her wife's answer.

"I thought I was your one and only Ruka, love?" as she slithered her arm around Michiru's waist pulling her close to her clothed body wishing there was no clothing at all between them. Michiru's hands pressed up against Haruka's chest enjoying the displayed of femininity through the clothing. Michiru purred under her breath at the light cologne on Haruka. She leaned forward into Haruka's neck extending her breath on Haruka's ear while her hand cupped the exposed clothed breast.

"This is how we got Kaifuu in the first place." Michiru whispered delightfully in Haruka's ear pushing away the blonde walking towards the children.

Haruka stood in the sand stunned by the action of her aqua wife who swayed seductively in the wind. The wind brought Haruka more of the sea scent that intoxicated her senses once again. Haruka smiled seductively to herself and quickly walked up to her wife wrapping her arms around her torso to stop her movement. She kissed her wife's neck to cease all possible movement knowing full well that her wife throbbed at the teasing. Michiru leaned her neck into the kiss glancing at the blonde haired woman who was so enthralled with Michiru's neck. The aqua haired beauty lifted her wife's chin to see those captivating teal eyes that once made millions of high school girl swoon at the sight of them. Those same teal eyes even now swoon Michiru into kissing Haruka. Haruka took the advantage of Michiru's immobility leaned forward to enslave the lips of the aqua haired woman until subtle lights came from the ocean that both the women had stopped their inch of seduction.

The two women witnessed what were an aqua light, a golden light, and a light green light from the edge of the beach. Haruka drew her brows together in confusion losing interest to kiss her wife. Michiru who was arched to reach Haruka in the kiss turned her head sharply toward the lights. Both still had their arms wrapped around each other, but it seemed that they were losing their grasps from the spectacle they were witnessing.

The lights were coming from the edge of the beach. The girls were at the edge of the beach playing in the wet sand. Mizu who was close to the tiny tide waves coming in from the ocean had an aqua glow around her little body. Taiyo was on the wet sand who had a golden light illuminating her. Little Kaifuu had a simple but weak light green outlining her. What seemed like an aura of light from the three girls increased into something more than outlines, but blasts of tiny energies. There were little balls of explosions around them in aqua, gold, and light green. Little Kaifuu had made a little energy ball that flowed slowly towards Mizu who in turn put her hand making the ball disappear. Mizu giggled at the disappearance reaching her hand in the middle then over her head starting a little aqua ball blasting it slowly to both her sisters. Kaifuu clapped at how her sister was able to make two balls out of one. Taiyo bent down to miss the ball hitting her. Taiyo grabbed some sand from the ground lifting it above her head. She extended her arm over her head blasting a golden ball at Mizu. The golden ball did not make very far and erupted into a small firecracker pops mid air. All three laughed in amusement at the golden firecracker that was Taiyo's energy ball.

Haruka's lips parted to say something but nothing came out from the blonde's lips. Michiru stood quietly in Haruka's arms enthralled. Both women watched their girls' experience what were soon to be their powers as the world needed a new breed of senshi. Haruka became serious for moment finally letting Michiru go for a moment to think how her daughters will take on the struggles of being a senshi. Both women knew what their children will face will not be as cheerful as the Inner senshi. Their children were Outer senshi, which meant they will taking the brunt of the fighting that would be emotionally, mentally, and physically challenging for the girls. She had hoped that Kaifuu would be spared for the first two were definitely going to be Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Now, Kaifuu was part of it all. Haruka looked away from the sun that was still shining bright on her suntanned skin. When she felt a hand squeezing her own hand, Haruka met the face of the person who was her wife. Michiru knew full well of what Haruka was thinking because she was realizing the same. Michiru took Haruka's hand in hers and kissed the middle knuckle. Haruka looked at her aqua wife with such awe at her gesture. A warm smile came to the blonde knowing that things will be alright for their girls. Suddenly a moment came along and ruined it.

"Arghh, Mi-chan you got water on my shorts. You BAKA!"

"You whine more than Kai-chan!"

"Maaammmaaaa!"

The two women sighed in despair together.

"I wonder if this will continue in the next nine to ten years ?"

"I wouldn't mind growing old with. Your blonde hair would look wonderful with a little gray in it. It's already started."

"Yo!"


	2. The Coco Chanel of Artsy Fartsy

**Chapter 2: The Coco Chanel of Artsy Fartsy**

(Nine years later, Art Exhibit opening at night)

"Her work is quite phenomenal." A bald chubby man stated in his Versace suit.

"Riveting elegance oozing out at the seams of genius." Another man stated whose young stature was quite muscular and well toned with his slick black hair, but his age was quite evident in the liver spots on his skin. His Hugo Boss suit was anything, but tasteful fashion. Instead a fashion for middle age crisis.

"Someone is impressed to use such description. Maybe you would like to show your amorous infatuation with the young prodigy." A brunette woman adorned in fashionable black Prada that was fitted to the shape of her slenderness with Prada stellos. She smirked into her red wine glass while glancing at the slick haired man who was bending over further into the written information on the wall about the artist. His eyes memorizing the key details of the displayed information on the wall as he grinned slightly to himself. An agitated woman well dressed in Chanel glass frames on her face with accompanied garnet short dress slit part in the back. Her feet adorned with low heel Prada shoes who stood far from the slick haired man glared at him twisting her lips in disgust.

The Chanel woman replied under her breath "If in fact she is a prodigy."

She cut her eyes at the abstract art in front her displaying the detailed stroke ocean waves that roared over the sun. The waves were so beautifully painted with its selected colors that were unconventional for the use of ocean waves. The artist was pushing for a different reaction from its audience when using velvet red and snow cap whites for its waves. The Chanel woman drew a smug look on her face crossing her arms in the process of her peers shocked faces glaring into her form.

"What do you mean Trista? Are you not as impressed as we are? Some more inclined than others." The chubby Versace commented towards his already irritated Chanel peer who began to call for a glass of white wine.

The Prada woman arched her eye at the beckon for the white wine knowing full well that Trista was not an eager drinker at exhibits. Her eyes soften as the white wine arrived to the woman who swirled the translucent wine in its glass confinements. The Chanel woman sipped from the glass as another well dressed man grabbed a shot glass of whiskey from a walking waiter. He tipped his glass high to the Trista who arched her brow at him to go in for the kill.

"Very inclined…"The well dressed man stated in his best Pink baby blue dress shirt with a Pink white tie and brown Kenneth Cole slacks. His hair was red with a cheeky smile that blared out at his amusement of his slick haired peer who buffed out his chest to the red head. The red haired man was younger than the slick haired Hugo Boss. The air between the two being that of pure masculinity and power struggle was straining between the two peers.

"Now, now Theodore we all know how well James takes to young prodigies especially ones of the hour glass figure no matter the gender. Remember Elisa from Spain, James?" mocked the Prada woman knowing that slicked haired James had once made a mistake with an encounter of an artistic prodigy who was a transitioning male to female.

"…." An awkward silence from the slicked haired James who's sweat drop was noticeable to all his peers.

His peers chuckling softly, the only one who did not chuckle was Trista who walked away from the chuckling group. She pulled off her Chanel frame glasses from her face to reveal piercing garnet eyes that matched with her dress. Her eyes failed her as she closed them to regain focus pressing her finger on the top of her nose to release pressure. She was irritated from the white wine knowing that the wine was too young for drinking it was not even close to prime.

"Well the Spanish press does and I'm sure we do not want to spread as much love here as we did in Spain hmm?" The Prada woman walking up to the slick haired with a scolding finger as she held her red wine loosely with the other hand away from her body.

"Spain is more passionate in its love for art. Japan is nothing but a mere mockery of artistic love. Mechanical, predicable, naïve…the country knows nothing of anything just tries to do everything better." Trista stated as she swiped the red wine from her Prada friend who was not startled at the swipe. The Chanel woman chugged the red wine savoring the maturity of the tasteful wine. The Prada woman smiled at Trista's satisfaction.

"So...You hate Japan. Fine, but don't take out your bias here. It's unprofessional and a quite a turn off, I might add." Slick haired James replied shoving his hands into his pockets flexing out the empty crotch area of his Hugo Boss branded slacks. A smirk spreading across his face that Trista would be happily intoxicated by the red wine.

"If I wanted any part of your angry inch you would have received a review for it James and not a good one. I might add…" An 'oh' face came from Theodore who clanked his shot glass with the empty red wine glass.

Trista smiled soundly to herself. Though, her Prada friend wanted Trista's real opinion of the next painting on the wall by the same artist. She pulled Trista away from her victory clanking with Theodore to the painting of buildings being swept away by a Tsunami with people standing aimlessly looking at the Tsunami.

"I commend you on that one Trista, but what is your review of this prodigical piece since your disgust for the other one is evident." Trista's smile faded away as she placed her Chanel frames on again. Her smile still gone as she pushed her dark green bangs away from her upper frames. She tilted her dark green braided bun to the side to decipher the painting further.

"Hmm..reality in its most horrific display is as what James describes of the prodigy, pure genius." Trista finally admitted for the young artist's work. She began to rub her light caramel forearms over one other.

"Ah...Trista says 'prodigy' now. A change of heart in that cold desert heart of yours maybe even an opening for the love of the country?" Theodore questioned putting his arm around her neck touching her concealed Chanel chest.

"I wouldn't push as far for the country, but I might be returning on a few occasions."Trista replied to Theodore as she shoved his arm off immediately grabbing his collar seductively brushing her body against his front side. Theodore smirked at her amorous suggestions, which made her male peers drop their jaws. The only one who did not seem impressed by Trista's sexual suggestions was her Prada friend.

"Someone has an inclined inch for the prodigy. Maybe now James isn't alone anymore." The Prada woman commented towards Trista who let go of Theodore and smoothly walked over to her Prada peer pecking her on the lips. Again, her male peers shitting themselves at her lucid sexual tendencies. Trista smirked at her male peers pulling the Prada woman away from the exhibit that displayed an over head of the young prodigical artist named Kaioh Mizu.


	3. Calling All Curtain Calls

**Calling All Curtain Calls, Calling All Curtains Calls **

(Nerima Open Music Hall, same night)

A released sigh was heard in the fluorescent lit dressing room. Deep blue orbs were closed away from the brightly lit room. The lights are piercing to the point of blindness. A wincing is heard from the sitting figure in a black dress with a modest V-neck showing off her bare chest but not her cleavage. Spaghetti straps held the black dress upon unblemished creamy skin. Wavy aqua hair hung loosely behind the exposed shoulder blade. The woman sat in front of the dressing room vanity. The vanity's rim was adorned with several light bulbs on the sides of the mirror to illuminate the reflection of the aqua haired woman. The woman was startled by the opening of the dressing room door as a young girl entered the room.

"Kaioh Michiru?"the young girl asked. Michiru turned herself in the chair to look directly at the source of the startle.

"Ugh…hai.." Michiru responded to the girl

"You are on in 20 is there anything you need before you go on stage?" the young girl asked while she received a call from her headset to attend to another person. The girl struggled with her headset since she was fairly new to the job. Her headset was falling off as she tried to keep a professional manner with Michiru.

"Ughhh..no..no thank you." Michiru politely dismissed the girl's question

The young girl smiled quickly closing the door while she cursed the headset behind the door.

Michiru smirked at the girl's bickering with the device until a sharp pain coursed through her. She kneeled over in her chair hissing at the pain. The aqua woman looked up at the lights and it was blinding her. She lifted herself to bend over on the vanity table in front of the mirror. Michiru sat at the vanity shielding her eyes from the fluorescent lighting of the dressing room. She concealed her eyes with her hands clasped over her forehead where her aqua bangs tried to lessen the intensity of the light. A frown began to develop on Michiru's face as a migraine worked its way onto her frontal lobe. She hissed at the mere stinging that began to settle in as pain. Her deep blue orbs looked up at her reflection through the dressing room vanity mirror. 42 years…42 years on this Earth as Kaioh Michiru and she was still able to perform for the masses. Michiru's eyes connected with her reflection admiring how much she has grown over the years. The shape of her eyes were more mature, her eyes were now used to the surprises of life and no longer round with inexperience. The deep blue orbs remained, but glowed with more intensity that could pierce the soul of another. At 42, Michiru's eyes were more understanding enriched with experiences that could last her three lifetimes. Her life was now more domestic tending to her three children who were now in their teen years. Her eldest daughter, Taiyo, was now 17 years old about the same age as Michiru was when she did a joint concert with the Starlights. Michiru smiled briefly at her reflection remembering how she wore a white dress with an open back and a high neck choker with a concealed chest area clad in white. Now Michiru is 42 years old wearing a black dress with sapphire dangling earrings that were enclosed in sliver frames. The sapphire sparkled in the light causing Michiru to cringe away from her reflection. She bent over to her side forcing her fingers over her eyes to close off the lights' intensity.

"Okaa-san?" a concerned voice entered the room. Michiru recognized the voice and quickly lifted herself turning to the voice.

"Ah…Mizu." Michiru said in an attempt to hide her pain. Michiru squinted her eyes at her second born daughter who stood inside the room near the closed door. Mizu's hand was on the knob appearing as though she had entered the room a second ago.

"Mizu…you startled me. I was just about to…"

"You're hiding your condition, okaa-san." Mizu cut off her mother before Michiru could finish her sentence. Mizu's eyes showed concern for her mother's well being. Michiru turned away from her second born quickly to hide her pain that continued to course through her.

"Shouldn't you be at your art premiere at the National Museum of Modern Art? You know not just anyone can get in." Michiru stated as she attempted to grab her brush to fix her shining aqua hair.

"I chose to be here. It's boring over there just pompous fuckers wanting to get a hold a young new thing to exploit and distribute." Mizu retorted back as she lowered her eyes to the ground. She raised her head up again arching her aqua eye brow at her mother.

"Besides…I knew you would be like this." Mizu crossed her arms as she stated this. Her teal eyes glared at her mother through the mirror's reflection.

Mizu stood tall at 5'7 feet. The mirror was too short to get Mizu's full body. Mizu was just like her father a tall tree trunk in mortal form. Mizu wore a black vest with a deep V-neck going down to the three buttons that kept the vest closed. Underneath the vest was a white V-neck t-shirt that was somewhat sheer but kept her breast hidden. Although, one could see she had a black bra underneath. Mizu wore dark blue jeans that were low riders showing off part of her hips that did not have an inch of fat over the jean's waist line. It showed part of her exposed hips when she bent down. The 16 year old girl was quite attractive, but she remained objective to the appeals of advancers. Her aqua hair was just like her mother's wavy with a few strands of wild hairs that belonged to her father. Her hair was longer than her mother's that reached to her lower back, but for today she kept it in a high bun. As a high bun, Mizu kept her loosely bound at the top held down by a black hair band. Mizu wore a bang that was centered in the middle allowing the hairs to go off to the sides of her forehead just like her mother's nature bang. Around her ears were some wavy strands of wild hair. Her eyes lids were always low showing a hint of maturity and nonchalance. The teal eyes were always so distant as though Mizu was thinking of something far beyond this world realm, but she always kept her mind in the present. Though distant teal eyes were the case, she had an understanding of those around her. Upon those low lids teal eyes were dark framed glasses that she wore. She was the only member of her family to wear glasses at the age of nine. Doctors did not know why not even Mizuno-sensei who was the family's doctor. Mizu never found the glasses disheartening, but she had wish that if contacts were not so annoying she would have destroyed her black frames a long time ago. Around Mizu's neck was a locket that she kept with her since she was 10 years old. The locket was dark blue with a sliver outline and an aqua shape triton in the middle. On her right hand a sliver ring with eight aqua gens crested around the ring on her ring finger. Mizu never wore any other jewelry on her body except for those two pieces.

"Okaa-san…" Mizu called out to her mother who continued to twist her aqua hair around trying to make a bun in front of the mirror.

"Okaa-san?" Mizu called out louder gaining Michiru's attention who glanced quickly at her daughter's reflection connection deep blue orbs with young teal eyes.

"I am fine, Mizu." Michiru responded. "I am just having a headache that's all."

"Mother you're not just having a headache. It's a severe migraine you're suffering from. You know that if you don't take your pills you won't even make to the stage." Mizu stated as she walked across the dressing room towards her mother who began to wrap her aqua hair into a bun.

"I am fine there is nothing wrong." Michiru said as she finally made her bun placing some decorated pins around her bun to keep the bun together.

"There will be if you don't take your pills tonight." Mizu finally made it over to the vanity placing a medicine bottle prescribed by Dr. Mizuno. "Take them. Now." Mizu demanded.

"I said I am fine." Michiru indicated as she continued to pin her bun. Her blue eyes staring at herself and not at her daughter who stared at her mother through the mirror.

"Then I'll tell father and you know she won't let you go on stage tonight if I do." A threatening voice escaped out of Mizu's lips that held a stern look on her face that pleaded for her mother to take the pills. Her teal eyes glared through the mirror at Michiru holding up the threat.

Michiru finally looked from herself at the mirror and glared back her second born. Michiru sat there observing Mizu's face. Mizu held the same look that graced Michiru's when she was 16 years old. A cold distant face that was determined. The same face with different eyes. Teal eyes…those were Haruka's contribution. The threat was real. As real as the destruction of the world if Mizu went through with it, Michiru finally finished pinning her bun. The bun was tightly bound unlike Mizu's that was the difference between the two of them. Mizu was not like Michiru who was calculated and precise. Mizu was too much like Haruka who did not care about the consequences as long as there was a means to them. _'Haruka…'_ Michiru closed her eyes rising up from the vanity chair pressing her hands against the vanity table spreading her fingers out for support to rise.

"This is why I don't tell your father when I am having this because…"

"Because you will injury yourself okaa-san." Mizu stated as her mother raised herself to being fully erect. Michiru's body was of course weak from the migraine, but she kept her composure in front of her daughter. Mizu saw the weakness and tried to hold Michiru by her arm to steady her mother.

"Because I need to do this…" Michiru said as she pulled away from Mizu forcefully. Michiru sharply turned around at her daughter burying her deep blue orbs into her daughter's teal eyes.

"…." Mizu was caught off guard by her mother's actions that left her stunted. Mizu's lips were slightly parted as though she wanted to object to her mother's actions.

"You don't understand. It has been five years since I've even played a single note on that wooden instrument. A note…do you know what that means or how it feels? You wouldn't…your heart has never been caressed by such a thing." Michiru hissed out. Mizu finally closed her lips pressing them tightly against one another. Mizu lowered her eyes listening to her mother's rants.

"Your heart is young and naïve and overprotective. There is nothing you've experienced that has made you lose yourself. Nothing!" Michiru glared at Mizu with piercing blue eyes that did not shock Mizu but gave her mother the respect she needed. With that respect, Michiru clicked her heels against the floor walking over to her violin case unlocking the instrument.

"I am may be young and overprotective, but I am not naïve to the pain. The pain you claim for yourself alone is what I feel every day and you stand there as though you are in the best of health." Mizu projected towards her mother who took out the mahogany violin that was resting for five years. The mahogany violin laid in Michiru's hands almost missing the violinist's embrace after so many years. Michiru's eyes softened at the violin's weight enjoying the missed memories of the mahogany beauty. Her memories were interrupted by her daugther's voice that did not hold any pleasure to Michiru's ears.

"You will faint, you will fall, and you will fuck up okaa-san." Mizu lashed out at her mother who turned quickly at the profanity Mizu used towards her. Mizu held her stance against Michiru's uptight posture that showed how angry she was becoming at her second born. Michiru's nostrils flared out controlling her breathing. Her blue orbs were becoming darker with every second Mizu stood her stance against her mother. Mizu was too much like Haruka that strong stance was too recognizable.

"You can hear me now right? Take the fucking pills so you can be on your merry way. If father sees you fall, you will never be on stage again if she has her say in it." Mizu finally said her last words quickly walking out of her mother's dressing room.

Mizu's wild strands flowing in the movement of her pace. Mizu took one final glance at her angry mother before she opened the dressing room door. Michiru glared angrily at her daughter before Mizu slammed the door. Michiru closed her eyes at the slam and fell finally by her violin's table. She had struggled to keep her compsure with Mizu there breathing down her neck. Mizu was right, her mother needed her pills. It had been 2 months since Michiru even touched the medicine bottle. The bottle had many sides in which the pills induced nausea, depression, and irritability. Michiru had been taking the pills for five years around the time she stopped playing her mahogany beauty. Michiru pressed her forehead against the edge of the table. She hissed at the migraine that coursed through her slowly. It was like a sword being pulled out slowly through her body. Michiru cried out in agony at the migraine. She gripped the violin that lay in her hands around the neck and the base of the violin. Michiru squeezed tightly, twisting, and turning her fingers around the violin. Suddenly, her blue orbs opened and she felt no pain. Pain…no pain… She felt no pain. No migraine, nothing, she was pain free. Michiru's face loosened as she realized there was no pain. Her grip loosened allowing Michiru's fingers to present imprints of the violin's strings and base. Her fingers were white from the blood flow being closed off. She sat on the dressing room floor resting her head on the edge of the violin's table breathing deeply to herself.

"Thank you…Arigato…Kami-sama, Arigato…" Michiru breathed out finally to herself. At the edge of the vanity table stood the medicine bottle that made a clicking sound in the background. Michiru cut her blue eyes at the medicine bottle. Those little green pills….those little green monsters.

(Outside Michiru's dressing room, hallway)

Mizu slammed the dressing room door behind her. She held onto the door gripping the knob with such anger that she would have broken off the knob. Mizu breathed deeply letting go of the knob. Her teal eyes held some rage at her mother's rants, but she threw them at the back of her mind. She lifted her right hand towards her mouth rubbing her lips in frustration with her index and middle finger. The ring on her ring finger glowed brightly to Mizu who noticed the colors illuminating. Her teal eyes stared at the illumination a concern look spread across her face. Mizu bit her lower lip in pure concern until a high screech voice echoed down the hallway.

"Onnnneeee-ssssaaaaaaannn!" the high screech echoed. Mizu recognized the voice immediately. A smile plastering on her face.

"Onneeeee-ssssaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAANnnnn, IIIII knoooooooow yoooouuuu caaaaaaan hhhheeeeearrrrrr meeeeeeee!" the voice echoed once more. Another voice echoed behind the high screech that was more husky.

"Kaaaaiiii-chhhhaaaaann, shut up will ya?" the husky voice demanded the screeching voice. Another husky voice echoed in the hallway that was much older.

"Taiyo!" the older husky voice echoed.

Mizu made a smirk to herself as she called out to the three voices. "I'm over here!"

"Onee-san!" the screech called out and a running figure came about from down the hallway towards Mizu.

The figure was a 5'4 feet tall girl with shining bright wavy blonde hair that was loosely trailing behind the running girl. The girl was running at top speed towards Mizu. An estimated time of an attack hug was 8 seconds. The girl ran down the hall with her arms out and fingers opened, it seemed like she was catching the wind as she ran across the hall. The bright wavy blonde wore a dusty denim sleeve less jacket that looked too big on her little body. The jacket stopped at below her waist line that was close to meeting up with her butt behind the bright wavy blonde. The seams of the sleeve less part were branched out wildly as though someone had cut off the sleeves, but maintained a bushy appearance. The young blonde wore a white V-neck t-shirt with a band's name called _Kyouzou_ written in a rosy red sparkling with fake beads. The girl's cleavage was showing at the base of the V-neck. The girl was ever so well endowed to produce such a bountiful cleavage. She also wore a frilly denim skirt that matched the dusty jacket. With the skirt she had red and black high socks that reached up to her knees matching with high top black and white converses laced with red laces.

The bright wavy blonde girl ran across the hall in 8 seconds jumping along the way towards Mizu. Mizu smiled widely at the girl's carefree jump and walked into the mid air girl catching her in time. The bright wav y blonde wrapped her arms around Mizu with her wavy strands flying all about as she was finally caught by her sister. The girl allowed her feet to dangle as she was lifted 4 inches off the ground. Mizu held tightly onto the girl around the girl's torso, while the bright wavy blonde grabbed Mizu's neck hugging her tightly.

"Mi-chan! I knew you would be here! I just knew!" The wavy blonde exclaimed smiling into Mizu's aqua wild wavy strands on the sides of her face.

"I know Kai-chan. There is no place where I go without you knowing. You're like a human butt probe or butt plug." Mizu laughed smiling at her little sister who pulled her face away from Mizu's side looking at her.

Low lid teal eyes connected with round teal eyes. Both sisters had teal eyes. Kaifuu's eyes were much rounder in size gleaming with innocence. Mizu's eyes were more mature allowing her eye lids to be closer together.

"Eyaaaa, just for that I'm taking your glasses off!" Kaifuu exclaimed out as she ripped off her older sister's frames from her face.

"Kyyyyaaaaa, Kai-chan!" Mizu screamed out as her sister pulled off her glasses. Mizu dropped her sister abruptly due to being unable to see clearly.

Kaifuu jumped down from her sister's high embrace landing on her feet. She put on her sister's black frames. Kaifuu was disoriented by Mizu's glasses since Mizu's vision was quite poor. Kaifuu could only see blurry images as she twirled around in her sister's glasses.

"Kai-chan stop!" Mizu yelled out as she tried to desperately grab a hold of her young blonde sister who twirled around. Kaifuu laughed out loud as she spun. Mizu finally grabbed onto her young sister's shoulders that positioned Kaifuu's back against Mizu's front. Kaifuu giggled to herself as Mizu blindly touched her sister's face from behind to find her glasses. Mizu was bent over on her sister who was 5'4 feet and Mizu being 5'7 feet made Mizu look like she was hovering over her sister. Kaifuu giggled one final time before she turned around to face her sister. Kaifuu pulled off her sister's black frame glasses placing it on Mizu's face while Mizu's hands frantically continued to search for her glasses. Finally, Mizu felt the frames going over her ears and positioned it onto her upper nose.

"You are so blind Mi-chan like a little bat in sunlight." Kaifuu stated as she grabbed hold of her 5'7 feet sister bringing her down to her height.

Mizu who was surprised by Kaifuu's hug pulling held onto her glasses with her right hand on the rim while using her left hand to her sister's upper body. Finally, Mizu relaxed and held onto her wavy blonde sister wrapping her left arm around Kaifuu. Mizu smiled to herself as Kaifuu hug became stronger. Kaifuu closed her eyes and smiled at Mizu's warm sisterly embrace.

"I've missed you Mi-chan." Kaifuu said as she pulled away from her sister

"I've only been gone for two weeks, Kai-chan." Mizu said ruffling her younger sister's wavy blonde hair making it messy.

"Eyyyyaaaa! Mizu! I worked very hard on this and you mess it up just like that. Urgghhhh!" Kaifuu stated as she tried desperately to pull away from Mizu's ruffling.

"What? You love it. Just because you're fourteen doesn't mean shit to me." Mizu laughed out as Kaifuu jumped several inches away from Mizu to smooth out her hair.

"Say you miss me baka ne! Or I won't ever love you!" Kaifuu screamed out

"I miss you big head." Mizu smiling at Kaifuu who stood with her fists on her hips and a red face flustering up with her lips protruding out.

"Nyyyaaaaa!" exclaimed Kaifuu who stomped her foot with her fist balled up at her sides. Mizu crossed her arms over her chest laughing at her sister's antics.

"Kai-chan give it a rest you know you're annoying at heart right?" the husky called out from close by.

Mizu's eyes darted across the hallway to the tall walking blonde. This blonde had dirty blonde hair that was cut very short. The part was on the left side of the forehead. The bangs were wild on top of the forehead that looked jagged over the dirty blonde eye brows. The rest of the hair was above the neck line, it was wild. It was wild as the wind. Some of the strands were sticking out, which made the dirty blonde appear to have waked up from bed. It was sexy in that sense it was cool to have bed ridden hair. The blonde had deep blue orbs that were captivating by sight. One could be wooed by just a glance of those sexy orbs looking one's way. The blonde wore a button up dark blue shirt with a black skinny tie that was loosely tied to the collar of the shirt. The first top two buttons were undone showing off the blonde's neck. The blonde wore fitted black jeans with black dress shoes that shined in the light. The blonde wore a left silver rolex that had a white face. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows showing off the blonde's forearms. The dark blue shirt was tucked into the jeans showing off a silver belt. The blonde stood at 5'9 feet.

"And you know deep down you're a fuck face right?" Mizu belched out at the blonde

"Mi-chan!" Kaifuu called out to Mizu who did not give her younger sister a glance.

"Suck my dick Mizu!" Taiyo retorted back as the blonde filled the gap between the two.

"What dick? You're dick envy shit stain! You're a girl last time I checked the birth certificate." Mizu responded with a frown that showed her hatred for Taiyo.

"You know what every woman wants in a man? A woman. It seems I got that down pack. So dick envy is not in my list of vocabulary." Taiyo boasted shoving her hands into her skinny jean pockets.

"Hehh you? Vocabulary?…Someone's been reading over the break or is that your girlfriend trying to better you so she's not embarrassed when she walks with you?" Mizu insulted

"Guys please…stop." Kaifuu demanded from both of her sisters. Taiyo was older by a year of Mizu making her 17 years old. Taiyo was so very cocky to the point of arrogance.

"Kai-chan said 'Guys' so I guess that makes you one of us huh sis?" Taiyo stated. Mizu snarled at Taiyo's comment that felt more like an insult.

"I'll never be one of you. You make being one distasteful and wrong. You treat women like prawns who are only good for a free meal. You're kind makes me nauseous." snarled Mizu.

"Even me Mizu?" asked an older husky voice. Mizu's attention was pulled from Taiyo who stood with triumph over her younger aqua haired sister. The older husky voice belonged to Haruka who walked up behind Taiyo with her hands in her black blazer.

The black blazer was suede that fit Haruka perfectly around the shoulders. Underneath the suede blazer was a pale white dress shirt with three buttons undone showing off Haruka's suntanned skin. Haruka also wore dark blue jeans with a dark brown belt that tucked part of her shirt leaving some material baggy on at the right spots. On her right arm were a dark brown red monkey and a golden wedding ring on her left ring finger. She wore black dress shoes along with her dress ensemble.

"Hey dad…Mizu and I were just talking about." Taiyo slyly said as Mizu's lips aparted to defend herself against Haruka.

"Yea I know… so do you think of ill of me Mizu because I am who I am?" Haruka asked with a sincere face. Her teal eyes connecting with Mizu's teal eyes. Haruka's eyes softened towards her second born aqua haired daughter. A light smile crossing her face with sparkling teal eyes glistening in the hallway lights.

"Dad…that's not what I meant. Taiyo is just a fucking dick carrying on with women treating them as though they're free meal tickets." Mizu stated as a defense expressing with her hands. Kaifuu looked worriedly from her father to Mizu hoping things will resolve. Taiyo folded her arms over her flat chest at the crucifixion of her younger aqua haired sister.

"Women don't come cheap as they used to." Taiyo stated with a smug look on her face.

"Yea..neither do these…" Haruka slapped Taiyo across the head in one swift move with her left hand while the other hand stayed in her right blazer pocket.

"AHHHHH…dad!" Taiyo clutched her head

"Serves you right you jerk off." Mizu smirked lowering her eyes appearing over her black frames crossing her arms over her chest. Kaifuu grabbed hold of Mizu's fold left arm moving away from the frantic Taiyo who yelped at the pulsing pain.

"Women are to be cherished. I have I taught you nothing Taiyo? Mizu…is this what you meant?" Haruka asked as she grabbed hold of Taiyo's face who winced in pain from the slap with her face in Haruka's hands. Blue orbs squinting from Haruka's pinching Taiyo's cheeks together.

"Yea…dad. It's fuckers like these that make dashing women look bad in the limelight." Mizu stated smirking at her blonde sister's face.

Haruka let go of Taiyo who had a frustrated face rubbing the back of her head.

"Aww Taiyo…you shouldn't say such things about women. You're a girl yourself." Kaifuu stated as she soothed her blonde sister's dismay by rubbing her back.

"One thing about me Kai-chan I'm every women's fantasy and more so it doesn't make me the same as them." as a charming smile slipped onto Taiyo's face.

"Arrogance is bliss." Mizu slipped in before Taiyo wrapped her arm around Kaifuu who smiled back at the older blonde.

"Enough of the bickering why are you here Mizu? I thought you were at the National Museum of Modern Art tonight?" Haruka asked arching her blonde eye brow.

"I came here to see Okaa-san perform. It's been awhile since she's been on stage." Mizu said sincerely as she looked towards the wall where Michiru's dressing room was.

"Yea..I know I hope she'll be ok tonight. Maybe I should go inside and see how she's doing…"Haruka said walking towards Michiru's dressing room.

"Naahhh dad you shouldn't she's in the mood. Okaa-san won't be able to concentrate fully with you inside." Mizu said holding Haruka back by the shoulder.

"Yea dad, Mom's kinda not in the mood to be disturbed when she's like this." Kaifuu said backing up her sister.

Haruka looked from Mizu to Kaifuu trying to see if they're hiding something from her. They're teal eyes connected to their father's who found no lies in their words. Haruka closed her eyes calmly moving away from her wife's door. She took a breath to herself praying that Michiru would alright tonight. A voice echoed down the hall of a young black haired girl who wore tight black cock tail dress with red-black pumps.

"Tai-kun!" called out the black haired girl

"Oh God! Not the meal ticket…" Mizu rolled her eyes rubbing the back of her neck taking her lower teeth grinding it on her upper lip in frustration.

"Ahhh…Mei-san over here." Haruka directed her attention towards the black haired girl who ran over in her long pumps.

Kaifuu let go of Taiyo's arm and moved next to Mizu's right side holding tightly onto Mizu's arm like a clinching koala bear.

"Please…Haruka-san call me Hikari-chan." Hikari said as she winked at Haruka who raised both her eye brows at the young girl.

"You better call my dad Tenou-san, she's married with kids." Kaifuu lunged out at the black haired girl who grabbed onto Taiyo's face with both her hands pressing her lips against the 5'9 dirty blonde girl. Taiyo welcomed Hikari with an open mouth kiss that required a tongue's presence between the two girls. Hikari giggled at Taiyo's openness with their relationship in front of her family. Kaifuu shut her eyes away from the display of open affection while Mizu winced at the display. Haruka did not move at all just stood there with lifted eye brows at her eldest daugther's bluntness of affection.

"Get a female condom. Disgusting…" Mizu belched out arching her eye brow and turning her teal eyes away from the couple.

"Don't be that way Mizu if you weren't a homophobe I'd kiss you too." Hikari said after she pulled away from lip lock with Taiyo. Taiyo smirked at her girlfriend's statement while trying to caress her round perky ass through the cock-tail dress. Hikari's dress showed off her slender curves and how smooth her body type was. Her round B-sized breasts were a joy to stare at for their perkiness only attracted all who sought after them. Her black jet hair was long reacing to her butt, but today she managed to produce a big fro hawk onto of her head with a red streak at the top of the hawk. She wore red earrings to match that dangled below her jawline. They were star shaped twirling around. Hikari did not wear any stockings she was all bare skinned and her cock-tail dress showed how beautiful her legs were all the way up to high thighs. Mizu noticed all of this as she observed Hikari's attire. Mizu arched her eyebrow at the sexually explicit girl that was her blonde sister's girlfriend.

"I'm not a homophobe one. Two, I wouldn't kiss you to scratch you." Mizu chuckled

"I can take a little abuse if it meant you hurting me Mizu." Hikari giggled out while Taiyo kissed her neck.

"Disgusting…" Mizu snarled out

"Fuck off Mizu." Taiyo chucked back as Hikari ran her fingers into Taiyo's short dirty blonde hair enticing the blonde to kiss her again.

"Taiyo! Go take your lil girlfriend to the back stage. The show is about to start in 15 minutes." Haruka barked out to her eldest daughter who looked at her father not paying attention to her sexually inducing girlfriend who continued to entice her.

"Sure dad. Later dorkette." Taiyo said as she pulled Hikari with her while shoving Mizu out of the way. Hikari turned back towards Mizu before being pulled away fully.

"See you later Mizu." Hikari giggled out using her fingers to touch Mizu's wild side strands.

Taiyo and Hikari walked down the hall caressing each other all the while. Kaifuu watched the display of public affection in disgust.

"When I get a chance to be with someone I wouldn't want that." Kaifuu said

"Don't wish for a meal to be free in the worst case it's probably rotten." Mizu responded to Kaifuu who looked at her with a question mark on her face at Mizu's comment.

"It's a joke." Mizu stated wrinkling her nose at the wavy blonde who nodded her head as though she understood but her teal eyes looked lost in translation.

"Anyway…since you're here Mizu you can hang out with Kaifuu and her friends. I'm sure they're here somewhere." Haruka suggested to Mizu who looked at her father in a state of shock.

"Ughhhh no offense Kaifuu, 14 yr olds are not my thing gomen ne." Mizu apologized her aqua brows forming together.

"Yea…we wouldn't want a 16 yr old looking after us anyway. I know Ichiro-chan is coming. Maybe you and him can get together like a date?" Kaifuu suggested smiling from ear to ear bouncing up and down at her sister's chance to have a relationship with the most perfect guy who was Mizu's age.

"Ichiro and I are friends. Nothing more or less, he and I are good friends who happen to go to the same high school together by chance." Mizu defended herself against Kaifuu

"Right…after I saw you during middle school graduation, you kissing him on the cheek like lovers." Kaifuu shouted out echoing in the hallway. Mizu jumped at the echo covering her blonde's sister's mouth who malevolently looked at her sister with her teal eyes giggling into her sister's hand.

"Listen you lil sneak that was nothing." Mizu threatened

"Cut the shit Mizu, he's your boyfriend." Taiyo echoed down the hallway with Hikari giggling

"Go fuck your girlfriend unprotectedly, Chlamydia fuck!" Mizu yelled out to Taiyo who chuckled at the insult pulling her girlfriend around the corner.

"It sounds like something Mizu…" Haruka stated calmly over the shouting. Mizu quickly looked over at her father who smiled tenderly at her daughter who's eyes were wide through the black frame glasses.

"Look Mi-chan, if he's your boyfriend, he's your boyfriend ok? Just be safe about it." Haruka said sincerely.

"Dad, there's nothing, we're really good friends and I wouldn't want a big guy like him with me because I'm…" Mizu was cut off by a masculine voice that was chuckling with a response.

"Because you're a control freak, domineering and can't let anyone overtake that way. Right?" the voice said while chuckling.

"Ichiro-chan!" Kaifuu squealed out. The brown brunette straight hair boy stood against the hallway walk behind Haruka who turned slowly at the tall 6'1 boy who was a football player in middle school. His stature was muscular from his shoulders to his calves. His body was a muscular slender build that looked bigger than any average Japanese boy who was 16 years old. He wore a charcoal crew neck t-shirt that showed every muscle of his body flexing as he spoke. He wore light blue jeans that complimented his brown straight hair what flowed down to his shoulders. His emerald eyes were glistening under the hallway lights. Ichiro wore dark brown engineer boots under his little blue jeans that had small holes on his thighs. The back of his jeans were ruffled up. He wore a big brown watch on his left hand with an emerald sports ring on his left ring finger. Kaifuu ran up to him jumping to clasp her arms around the tall brute.

"Hey easy there, sunshine! You might break me." Ichiro's voice cracked with his high squeaky voice. The 6'1 boy was still a ray of sunshine himself who enjoyed the beauties of life around him. He was the type of brute who picked up a daisy in a field holding it to his face. Any man who mocked would face a beating of his life in the end.

"You're a big teddy bear, Ichi-chan. No one can break you. You're invincible!" Kaifuu laughed out loud to the tall brute who swung the wavy blonde girl from side to side. Mizu closed her eyes at the display walking over to her father who calmly kept her hands in her suede blazer smiling at her youngest energetic signs of affection towards the lovable brute.

"Ah…Ichiro you can put my youngest down now if you don't mind." Haruka asked

"Hai…Tenou-san…gomen ne sai. I just love holding onto this sunshine." Ichiro said letting go of Kaifuu who protested at the gesture of Ichiro's actions. The boy settled the 5'4 girl down to the ground smiling at her as he put her down.

"Ever the gentle giant Ichi." Mizu said as she smiled at her friend who smiled back with a cheeky smile. Kaifuu arched her eye brow at her sister's use of the brunette's name. When someone uses no suffix after someone's name it means they are in a relationship that is intimate.

"Ever the aqua beauty Mimi." Ichiro responded back leaning again against the wall folding his right leg over his left leg straight leg. His charming smile widened at Kaifuu's open mouth 'Oh'. He began to chuckle out loud as a great bear in a forest. His laughter was matched with the hallway echo.

"Kami-sama, you're going out with him aren't you?" Kaifuu asked instigating Mizu to verify her suspicions

"Nyyyaaaa, you'll have to spy on me to see won't you?" Mizu chuckled her way to Ichiro who lifted himself off of the wall. Mizu walked over to Ichiro who took out his muscular arm wrapping it around Mizu's shoulder. He kissed Mizu's forehead looking over at Kaifuu who's face looked like it fell on the floor at the display of affection.

"Nani? You're with him!" screamed Kaifuu who jumped up and down at the display. Haruka smirked at the display closing her eyes calmly. Haruka grabbed Kaifuu's denim jacket by the collar pulling her away towards the backstage where the performance was going to start.

"You two get a room while little one and I go ahead out to see your mother perform in this joint concert with _Kyouzou_." Haruka said pulling her fourteen year old who jumped up and down while walking looking over her father's shoulder at Ichiro and Mizu.

"Yea…joint concert." Kaifuu trailed trying to see what the two might do as they walked away.

"We'll see you both real soon." Mizu teasingly said as Kaifuu jumped higher over her father's shoulder as Haruka pulled her youngest along the walkway to the backstage.

"Don't get pregnant!" Kaifuu echoed as she neared the corner with her red and black knee highs dangling in the air after she turned the corner.

Mizu smiled at her younger sister's last attempts to see around the corner. Mizu's smile turned from wide to slowing straight lips. Her demeanor became cold and her face became hard and serious. Ichiro continued to laugh to himself and kept his arm wrapped around Mizu's shoulder. Mizu finally turned slowly to face Ichiro.

"Let go of me Ichi-chan." Mizu stated sternly

"Ah hai Mizu-chan." Ichiro responded back by shoving his hands quickly into his pockets. He leaned against the wall of the hallway and arching his brunette eye brow at Mizu.

"So… convincing? Or should I kiss you on the lips next time?" Ichiro asked

"Next time...? Won't be a next time, they're convinced without your forehead kiss. Case closed, just hang around me and they'll think you and I are fucking." Mizu hissed out ripping off her frames from her face to pinch the top of her nose between her eyes. She grunted at the pang. Ichiro cupped her face into his large bear hands cradling it with his finger tips. Mizu looked back at him questioning his actions.

"What the fuck Ichi-chan?" Mizu's eyes squinted at him while Ichiro peered into her teal eyes. Emerald meeting teal eyes.

"Just looking. You know it's almost time to head out there." Ichiro stated as Mizu's ring glowed stronger in his presence. He briefly looked at it then back at her. Mizu released a sigh into his face as he pulled away from her before Mizu's breath reached his face. He closed his eyes at her breath when it reached him.

"Yea…just another day right?" Mizu arched her aqua brows at him. Ichiro nodded at her response going into the opposite direction of Haruka and Kaifuu. Mizu stood still for a moment placing her frames back on then looking at her mother's dressing room door. Michiru had thirteen minutes before show time and Mizu hoped that her mother took her pills before going on stage tonight. With a released sigh, Mizu walked in Ichiro's direction opposite of the back stage. The young girl who attended to Michiru walked pass Ichiro who smirked in her direction. The young girl stuttered at his charm stopping mid way between the two. Mizu walked pass her glancing briefly at the girl giving her a smirk and a wink. The young girl watched slowly as Mizu's aqua glow formed around her. The girl closed her eyes for a second and the aqua glow disappeared. Mizu disappeared and so did Ichiro. They were no longer in the hallway or near the girl at all. The girl shook her head quickly at the sight dazzled by the disappearance until her head set went off with a screaming boss asking for her location.

"ANANE! ANANE! YOU FUCKING BAKA WHERE ARE YOU? ANANE, I SWEAR YOU'RE FIRED!"

(Back stage, Nerima Open Music Hall)

"Ayyyaaaa Dad…did you see that? They're so having sex!" exclaimed Kaifuu who excitedly jumped from one side to another against the walkway to the open stage.

"I see that Kai-chan. Sex is not what I think they're doing." Haruka trailed off with her words as she looked around the back stage.

"Dad…they're sooooo together." Kaifuu exclaimed out loudly. A group of chirping girls were at the corner of the back stage talking amongst each other. Until a pink haired girl looked at Kaifuu jumping up and down with limbs flying excitedly all over the place.

"Kai-chan?" the pink haired girl called out. Kaifuu looked at the person who called out her name. Round red eyes matched with round teal eyes in that Kaifuu excitedly called out.

"Usa-chan!" Chibiusa eyes widen at Kaifuu's call out then ran over to the wavy blonde girl hugging her in an excited embrace.

"Kai-chan!"

"Usa-chan!"

"Aww…you made it!" Kaifuu blurted out

"Of course baka ne I wouldn't miss _Kyouzou _and your mom for anything. This gonna be so AWESOME!" Chibiusa squealed out.

"Will you two try to get a hold of yourselves you two act like sisters, Kami-sama!" a dark fiery red head exclaimed from afar.

Behind the dark red head were five others who witnessed the excited embrace. The dark fiery red head was Akane who's name meant "deep red." She was one of Hino Rei's twin daughter who was the first born. Akane was quite like her mother but held a more fiery personality. Akane was quite stern when it came to many things she was considered to be the mother hen of the group in that she looked after and scolded everyone no matter how old they were. If she found that you were in the wrong, you were going to know about. Akane was 5'2 with a slender body accompanied by small developed breasts and a skinny waist. Her built was uptight and erects all the time because she practiced being a miko like her mother in the shrine so her presence screamed respect. Akane's eyes were a light purple, which made her an intimidating person if you were in the wrong. She looked like her mother, but had wild strands like her father, Yuichiro. Her hair was quite bushy. Akane's twin was Ayame meaning "iris." Ayame was the nicer one of the two. Her hair was a deep blackish purple similar to Rei's hair. It was straight that could grow down to her lower back, but the girl insisted on cutting it short up to her shoulders. Ayame always kept her hair in a high ponytail pulling her bangs on top of her head allowing her face to be free of hair. Her eyes were a deep purple with sincerity gracing the eyes. Ayame was also 5'2 with a bigger bust than her stern sister, Akane. Her body was curvier than her twin's showing off the girlish hips her twin did not have. Ayame did not enjoy doing miko duties at the shrine, but she did enjoy doing the traditional customs as a Japanese art.

"Akane…leave them alone they may not be related they are joined at the hip. Hey Kai-chan, I love your _Kyouzou _shirt." Ayame said sincerely with soft deep purple eyes. Akane rolled her eyes at her twin's kindness crossing her arms in disagreement with her twin's comment on the relationship between the two girls.

"Yea…I'm loving your denim jacket Kai-chan. Where did you get it?" asked a light blonde boy who was 5'5 feet tall. His eyes were sky blue orbs making him look like the perfect pretty boy. His hair was short and fluffy like clouds that one would see in the sky. His body was slender with little muscles piercing discreetly under his _Kyouzou _black t-shirt. His shirt had the face of the lead guitarist, Kin. His shirt was a size extra small, which meant that his body was very slender compared to a fifteen year old body of a boy. His body type and face were rather feminine, but one would notice he was a boy. Hopefully…

"Aww…Arigato Ren-chan. I love your black _Kyouzou _t-shirt. I'm so jealous you can fit an extra small and I and can fit a regular small." Kaifuu pouted at Ren who smiled kindly at her. In fact Ren was jealous of Kaifuu who was able to wear knee highs to the concert. Ren could not wear any because his younger sister refused to give it to him. Instead, Ren had to wear his shiny black leggings to the concert as a substitute. He wore all black converses with white out writings on the sides of his low top sneakers with lead guitarist, Kin's name.

"Oh my god Kai-chan, don't envy him. You'll raise his ego to a 110!" exclaimed Ren's fourteen year old sister, Hana.

"Screw off Hana-chan!" Ren exclaimed out with his sky blue eyes angrily gleaming at his sister. Hana was a year younger than Ren who had a strawberry blonde hair that was held with an orange ribbon in a loose bun. The girl's hair was not wild, but rather curly and fluffy like her brother's hair. Her eyes were a bright baby blue eyes. Hana was 5'1 feet tall and had a feminine body like her brother's only she had perky breasts with B cup size and a slender waist. Her legs were short due to her height, but she always wore miniskirts to make them look them look long. The two siblings were Aino Minako's children.

"He's such a drama queen, I swear Mom should have had a girl. Then maybe I can let Ren borrow my clothes without worrying about whether or not he rips them when he tries them on." Hana snarled out nasally towards Ren who extended his middle finger at his fourteen year old sister.

"If you had let me borrow your black and white leggings I could have coordinated better. Instead, I'm looking like an asshole wearing shiny leggings and dirty converses!" Ren screamed out at his sister who rolled her baby blue eyes away from her chatty brother. Ren continued to argue with his little sister by naming all the times he allowed her to use his school neck ties as a fashion garment.

"Kami-sama they're like two sisters going at it!" Akane stated as she crossed her arms over her chest arching her eye brow at the two. Akane wore dark purple and white thigh highs with dark purple shorts. Her _Kyouzou _shirt was a light purple with the lead singer, Sonata on the front signing with a microphone. Akane also wear aviator mirror glasses with her dark fiery hair extending to her back.

"At least they're close enough to argue." a tall brunette girl said coming with the group finally after speaking on her phone.

"Midori-chan, is your brother Ichiro coming to the concert?" asked Chibiusa who's red eyes showed concern. Chibiusa was 5'1 like Hana quite underdeveloped then the rest of her friends. Her body kept a girlish figure of 10 years old. She wore a frilly skirt like Kaifuu that was a brighter pink with white under skirts under the pink top skirt. She wore a white t-shirt that had the band's full group members on it. The name of the shirt was written in red without any beads sparkling it was just red writing. She did not wear any socks, instead wore her pink bedazzled high top converses. Chibiusa wore black and pink fingerless gloves. Her pink hair was put into two circular buns on the sides of her head.

"Yea…he's here, but he's with Mizu-chan. I think they're dating or something?" Midori said. Midori was two years younger than Ichirio making her fourteen years old. She was 5'6 feet tall with brown brunette hair that met up to just above her shoulder blade. She kept her down that held a straight wavy appearance. Her eyes were emerald green like Ichiro's just like him her built was of a strong stature. Her body was very feminine, but she had muscles that a strong girl should have. Midori and Ichiro were Kino Makoto's children so it seems that the traits were passed onto both her children to be strong and tall. Midori wore an all black attire. Her jeans were black hip huggers that cradled to her curves. She wore black engineer boots with a buckle on the side with white out writings of the band's name. She wore a tight tank top with the band's name written in white and red. The red making blood stains on the tank top and the white writing out the name of the band. She wore black aviator shades.

"I was just saying to dad that they might be going out, right dad?" Kaifuu asked her father who seemed to be looking around for Michiru who was nowhere in sight.

"Dad?" Kaifuu asked Haruka again who continued to be looking for Michiru a concerned look spreading across her face.

"Yea, I think they're going out together." answered Ayame who wore dark blue jeans, black flats, and striped band t-shirt of the band's name. Her dark purple hair was normally held up in a high ponytail as usually.

"Come on you can't possibly think they are? I mean they've been friends since they were 7 years old. It can't be true." Ren detested to the idea of Ichiro and Mizu being together.

"Ren likes Ichiro so he's protesting to the idea." laughed Hana who was slapped on the arm by Ren who was angry at his sister for spilling his secret.

"Eyyyyyyaaaa, what it's true you do like him." Hana screamed out at the pain.

"I don't like him I just like him that's all." Ren clarified as his sky blue eyes looked to the side as he shuffled with his feet to avoid everyone's stares.

"Onii-san wouldn't mind. He's used to guys trying to be with him. He might make a special exception for you." Midori encouraged with a warm sincere smile like her brother she was a gentle giant. Midori walked over to Ren began hugging behind him.

"Dori-chan, I don't want a pity date. I want a real one. He's a football jock and I know he's not…well you know." Ren trailed off by his imagination date with Ichiro.

"Like I said he really likes Ichiro." laughed Hana who dodged a blow to the head by her constrained brother who was held down by Midori's bear hug.

"I don't know, Mizu-chan and Ichi-chan look really close though." Chibiusa stated she was not fully aware of the two's relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. All she knew was that the two were very close friends and she hoped they stayed that way.

"I think Yumi-chan would know more about those two anyway. She takes advance classes with Mizu-chan and Ichi-chan." said Ayame who began to dial a number into her cell phone.

"You think so Aya-chan?" asked Kaifuu who began walking over to Ayame to see who she was calling.

"Oh yea…I'm calling Yumi right now to find out." as Yumi's id picture turned up on the phone connecting Ayame to Yumi's cell phone.

"Ayame hang up the fucking phone. Yumi's studying for her Calculus test!" Akane scolded Ayame who glanced at her sister before putting the cell phone on her left ear.

"It'll take a second jeez Akane lighten up." Ayame stated as Yumi's cell phone went directly to voice mail.

"Awww…fuck she's turned off her phone…" Ayame exclaimed in frustration wanting to know the real truth behind Mizu and Ichiro's relationship.

"Wouldn't tell you anyway." scolded Akane who took the cell phone away from her twin's hands and shoveling it into her dark purple shorts. "No more phone calls to Yumi she has to study."

"Fucking joy killer." Ayame retorted back at Akane who squinted her deep purple eyes at her twin sister.

A voice over microphone is heard over the cheering crowd. The girls turned their attention towards the announcer who stood at the base central stage. He was an older man with who was chubby with a hair piece on top of his head trying to look younger than he appeared to be. He wore a shirt with _Kyouzou's _name on it in bold red and black jeans to match with the shirt.

"How are we doing tonight Tokyo?" he asked the audience that roared at the announcer.

"Alright! You're all here for _Kyouzou _yea?" he asked, the audience roared and screamed in response

"Well tonight is special because we got a special guest here tonight and her name is Kaioh Michiru. She is the most successful and worldwide known violinist who has dropped more records than anyone in the violinist world. She's BACK AND READY TO ROCK IT OUT WITH _Kyouzou_. So I ask…are you ready?" the chubby announcer asked the audience roars a yes.

"I asked ARE YOU READY?" he asked again louder into the microphone, the crowd whistling and roaring a response

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he exclaimed out into the microphone, the crowd screamed in response

"ALRIGHT, PULL YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR KAIOH MICHIRU AND _Kyouzou!"_ The crowd screamed its lasting yells for the band to start.


	4. Whatever you do, don't F It Up!

_Jesterphox, here again. I would like to apologize to the fans who have been very patient with me. I know that some of you have place this fanfiction as an alert so I'm giving you guys a total shout out. A shout out to __**ryanalone, petiyaka, and naruimo**__. If there are others whom I've forgotten please send me a PM (private message) on fanfiction. _

_Since this fanfiction is basically going to have musical influences I will be posting up the music on fanfiction and a link to where you can listen to the music. Most of the music is from Japanese bands or artists whom I admire and believe helps build the characters in this fanfiction. Please review and give me your input. I will try not to do an overkill on descriptive writing, but I won't limit my writing either. I will try this time to update more frequently. So enjoy and review Arigato. _

**Whatever you do, don't F*** It Up~! **

(Nerima Open Music Hall, stage view)

The stage lights dim to dark as the crowd begins to quiet down anticipating _Kyouzou_'s arrival. Some from the crowd scream out in excitement randomly while others flash their camera phones at the stage waiting for _Kyouzou. _The stage remained dark at what seemed forever and a day to the audience; a quiet sound caught the attention of thousands of fans.

'Click, click, click, click' the sounds made on the stage as though someone was walking on stage. The fans roared immediately knowing full well who it was.

"Our precious fans…" the voice seductively hissed over the crowd. "You've waited so patiently for our arrival, in that we are grateful to have you here tonight." The voice sounded so velvety through the speakers that some female fans shrieked in excitement at the voice.

"Aishiteru, Sonota!" a group of fans screamed out at the darkened stage.

"Aishiteru mo, my loves…" the velvet voice responded back chuckling at the gesture. The chuckle was feminine with a touch of raspy that was a bit masculine.

The female fans shrieked while the male fans whistled at the sexiness of the voice looming through the speakers.

"We've kept you waiting long enough…" the sound of the bass drum beating a whole note slowly on the darkened stage. A guitar vibrating slowly to a simple melody. "Isn't that right? Kin-san!"

"Hai, Sono-san. It's been too long." A deep humming voice echoed over the crowd.

"KIN-SAN!" a crowd of both males and females screamed out.

"It's time to make you ours FOREVER!" the velvet screamed out to the crowd as the lights on the stage flickered downward casting silhouettes on the stage. Fog began to find its way quickly onto the stage from the sides. The music boomed with an introduction of symphonic violins, drums, and bass cradling the excitement of the audience who roared at the spectacle in front of them.

The lights stopped flickering downwards over the band members showing each band member on stage with their heads tilted downward as the introduction played. As the lights lifted up from the band members and spread its light onto the crowd. The background lights descended onto the band members with blood red and deep purple. There were five band members. The drummer was centered at the back of the stage. There were two bassists on either side of the stage to create deep rhythmic beats. There were two microphones at the center of the stage, where two of the lead members stood.

Kin stood holding his metallic guitar that was shaped like a double headed axe. Kin stood 6'1" with light blonde long hair that shined brightly when the light hit it. Kin's hair strands were loose covering his chiseled shoulders. His eyes were deep emerald that had a glow about them that were not piercing but comforting. His face was serious as the introduction died out and he began to play his part of the song. His eyes stayed fixed on the axe guitar while Kin nodded his head with the bassists playing the rhythmic beats. His chest was bare showing off his built body. The crowd screamed as Kin flexed his pecs while he played. The female fans cried out at how low his leather pants were. Kin's body was long showing off his torso with an eight back and part of his upper groin area that was also toned. He wore black construction boots that tapped away keeping count on his playing.

To the left of Kin was the lead singer, Sonota. Her head was down nodding to the beat at the beginning of the song that was coming close to her singing part. Unlike Kin, she was clothed all over with some provocative liberties. She wore 1700's coat that was a navy blue reaching the back of her knees. The coat was open cradling the frilly shirt near the button part of the coat. The frilly shirt was opened as well showing off her black bra that was lace. Her chest and torso were open for the audience to see her bare skin. Sonota was toned leaving very little muscle details under her skin. Below her waist, she wore black velvet pants that fitted tightly around her curves and hips. Sonota tapped her knee high zipped black boots to the beats around her.

Sonota lifted her seductive teal eyes to the audience with a pink lip smirk as she lifted her navy coated sleeve arm to the left of the stage presenting Kaioh Michiru rising from the bottom of the stage. Michiru kept her eyes closed as she played her violin along with the band. Sonota gripped the microphone that was standing 5'5" where as she stood 5'7". She hovered over the microphone cradling the mic as a lover would. Sonota's dirty long blonde hair was wavy and wild as a gust of wind flew through the night sky onto the stage.

Sonota leaned the microphone towards the audience as they cheered for her to sing

"_**Tsuki no hikari ga furisosogi kaoru**_ (The light of the moon impregnates and smells sweet like a rainfall)

_**jouyoku ni oboreru kairaku ni sasoware**_ (tempting with pleasure to indulge in passions)

_**Unmei wo seou akuma no sasyaki ni azamuku"**_ (being burdened with fate I deceive with a whisper of demon)

(Nerima Open Music Hall, Back stage)

Backstage, the Tenoh family and the group were head banging, air guitaring, and nodding to the music. They were found on the side of the back stage where they could see Kyouzou and Michiru playing. The group stood in front of Haruka as she watched over the kids wearing ear plugs in her ears. From all the years, she had been at Michiru's concerts she knew well to prepare for by the morning one would be deaf for half the day and screaming while they spoke because they could not hear themselves speak.

Hana, Ayame, Chibi-usa, Kaifuu, and Ren were at the very front of the group watching attentively as they head banged and air guitared to the music. Akane and Midori stood away from the four because they knew even though they were all friends, each one of the four were as clumsy as a baby kitten walking on a narrow platform. It was just a matter of time before someone got hurt.

Hana swayed her strawberry blonde hair from side to side. Ayame nodded in tune with the music. Chibi-usa and Kaifuu air guitared during the song. Ren nodded along with the music as he watched Kin's sculpted body flex under the stage lights. Ren was mesmerized by Kin's appearance. Never before had Kin come on stage topless. Ren's sky blue eyes were fully dilated as he imagined what other part of Kin were chiseled.

"Kami-sama! Did you see that?" Hana exclaimed out as her baby blue eyes were mesmerized by the spectacle that was _Kyouzou. "_It's like they came out of nowhere!"

"I know they're just that AWESOME!" Ayame shouted over the music as she head banged with the music. Her deep purple hair moved in tune with the music.

"Kai-chan?" Ren called out to Kaiffuu who was doing air guitar as though she was part of the band. Her bright blonde wavy strands moved in tune with the music. Ren inched his way over to the wavy blonde as she tilted her air guitar downward and upward.

"Kai-chan!" Ren screamed out to the wavy blonde who accidentally hit the fluffy light blonde boy in the face with her elbow. Ren grunted at the hit cursing under his breath. Kaifuu gasped at the sudden accident pulling herself her air guitar to clasp her hands around her mouth as her teal eyes were shocked at her clumsiness. Akane, Midori, and Haruka rushed over to Ren who had his fingered clasped over his front face grunting in pain.

"REN!" Akane called out to the fluffy blonde boy as she grabbed his back side keeping him from falling backwards. Ren continued to grunt in pain pushing Akane backwards with him. Midori grabbed the boy away from Akane and gently brought him towards a chair that was nearest her. Haruka's brow gathered together as she did not see the accident.

"What happened?" as Haruka took two long strides towards Ren and Midori away from the other three teens who continued to watch the show. Kaifuu stood off to the side away from both the dancing the teens in front of her and away from Ren, her 'father', and the rest aiding Ren.

(Nerima Open Music Hall, stage)

The crowd roared at the stage as Sonota tugged at her frilly opened shirt pulling off the coat and the attached frilly off her slender creamy shoulders exposing her black laced bra chest to the fans. The girls shrieked at her provocative nature. The boys howled at her exposed femininity as Sonota's body glistened under the stage lights as she continued to sing. Her voice stayed lucid and velvety with hint of raspy vocals, which excited the audience even more as she bent down to a group of fans singing in their direction.

"_**Sora ni sonzai suru yuiitsu no kokoro **_(A unique soul exists with the universe)

_**Kami ga tsukuridasu shunkan ni shitagai **_(Accompaying it in the moment when the gods create)

Sonota extended her long fingers out to the crowd grabbing hold of a young teen girl who nearly fainted at her embrace.

_**Keiyaku no shirushi **_(the of the contract vowing )

Kin continued to play on his metallic guitar proceeding to walk over to Sonota tilting his guitar at the sound of her voice echoing the concert. Sonota let go of the young teen girl's hand to hold onto the microphone as she pulled the navy coat along with the frilly shirt over her elbows exposing her slender lightly toned muscular arms earning a scream from the crowd. Sonota smirked while she continued to sing.

_**Tenshi no michibiki ni chikatte" **_(To to the guidance of an angel)

Sonota's voice soared as the music bridged lightly into the hard riffing of the instrumental part of the song. Kin stepped closer to Sonota as she jerked her dirty blonde hair down to head bang to the music. Kin spread his legs open wide to dig more of his axe between his leather pant legs.

Michiru continued to play along with the band as she kept her aqua eyes closed to concentrate on the timing of her piece. She peered over towards the two lead members who were enticing the crowd even more. She thought to herself that the two were quite talent as performers and as musicians. Even though, Sonota did not play any instrument on stage she was told by her youngest daughter, Kaifuu, that the girl orchestrated every piece of instrument for each song. For one to be able to do that Sonota must have played all instruments to create such symphonic music to be so synchronized even the addition of the violins. The girl must have been a musical genius, Michiru thought to herself as she continued to play.

(Nerima Open Music Hall, Back stage)

Ren continued to hold his hands over his face as Haruka tried to figure out what happened to the boy.

"I don't know Tenoh-sama he just bent over in pain." Midori explained as she watched the boy tear up through his sky blue eyes. Her emerald eyes worried with concern as she tried to console him.

"Ren-chan let me see the damage." Haruka lifting her dirty blonde eye brows up while trying to gently pry the boy's hands open. "Ren please I need to see how bad it is so I can see if I need to take you to the doctor." Haruka explained succeeding in getting the boy's hands opened briefly.

"I knew this would happen. I just knew it." Akane mustered out as she placed her hands on her hips as a mother would scold a child. "You should have had space between you four it's always one of you getting hurt now look at what happened, Kami-sama!" As her light purple glared at Ren who winched at the opening his hands for Haruka to see the damage to his face.

Kaifuu stood away looking at the disaster she had caused. Her guilty teal eyes began to well up as she finally saw Ren's bloody nose. His mouth was stained with blood along with his nose. Kaifuu could not bear to see his state and ran away from the backstage in tears at the harm she had caused her dear friend. Kaifuu was so distraught that she accidentally pushed Chibi-usa on her way running out. Chibi-usa turned around from the show and saw Ren's state.

"REN!" Chibi-usa cried out as she voice alerted Hana and Ayame jerking them from their head banging and nodding to see the blood all over Ren's face.

(Nerima Open Music Hall, stage)

The song was nearing towards the end as Kin and Sonota screamed into the microphones stopping every so often to allow the crowd to sing the rest of the lyrics. The two leads had such power over the crowd that if they had asked the audience to kill the nearest person next to them, they would do so without question. Many fans were jumping up and down singing with the music while others began to start surfing the crowd on their backs.

The stage lights overhead were pretty blaring. The members along with Michiru began to sweat underneath the lighting. Kin's muscular bound body glistened with sweat over his abs. His light blonde hair began to stick to his face. Sonota's hair began to do the same. Her body swayed with the music as sweat drops lingered between her cleavage dripping down to navel. Both leads were captivating and were continuing to appear as more sex objects on stage as they continued to sweat.

Michiru, however, wore a tight white dress that was not helping much. She opened her aqua eyes to look at the crowd as she felt dizzy under the lights. Michiru began to stagger through her playing as she felt a migraine coming on under the stage lights. Her body started to sway out of synch.

"_Oh Kami-sama no! Not now! Not this very moment!" _Michiru screamed out loud in her mind as her aqua eyes rolled backwards as she tried to finish her part of the music. As she neared the end of the piece, the rest of the band were bridging to the end of the song. Michiru's bow finished the last of the note as her hand flung the bow to the side of the stage and the violin slowly lingered downwards as she soon realized she was fainting. Before Michiru hit the floor, two slender hands clasped around her waist holding her up from completely falling, Michiru briefly opened her aqua eyes to meet teal eyes looking directly at her. Long strands of wild wavy dirty blonde hair touched Michiru's skin as she looked to identify the face, the stage light outlined the dirty blonde briefly before blacking out at the finish of the song. Michiru's aqua eyes softened as she whispered through her parted lips before passing out was…

"Ha-Ru-Ka…"

(Nerima Open Music Hall, Backstage)

"Holy Shit, Ren what happened?" Hana asked towards her fluffy headed brother who squinted at her screeching voice over the music.

"What do you think happened you baka-ne! I swear you are so dizzy when it comes to the obvious, fucking hell!" Ren winched out loud as Haruka gently touched the boy's nose to see if it was broken, at which it was not broke. Haruka lifted the boy's head up to check how much bleeding there was gushing out of his nose, by which was starting to stop. Her teal eyes softened as she pulled the boy's face down smirking from ear to ear.

"Welcome to your first Metal concert." Haruka stated as Ren looked at her surprisingly spaced out as the comment. His pink lips parted slightly as he tried to register what she meant by that.

Midori chuckled at the comment along with Ayame who giggled under her hand. Hana gushed out laughing at her brother as he glared at his younger sister's face wishing that arrows from the sky would just kill her or at least shoot her in the mouth to stop her laughing. Chibi-usa kneeled down to Ren's knees and cradled his hands as his anger worsened every time his sister laughed harder at his situation.

"For all that is sweet and holy shut up Hana-chan!" Ren exclaimed out

"I wouldn't talk if I was you, bloody Mary." Hana chucked out the insult towards her brother while pretending to look like him sitting down with a hateful frown on his face.

"Shitmatta! I look like shit. FUCK! No, No, No, Nyaaaahhh!" Ren cried out as he dug through Chibi-usa's clutch to get a mirror.

"No, don't Ren-chan!" Midori tried to grab the mirror from him but he was too quick

"Oh FUCK! I look, I look, looookk likkeee…."

"LIKE WARMED OVER SHIT!" Hana gushed out as Ren's sky blue eyes grimaced at the bloody nose redness on his face.

"HANA-CHAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SINCERE FEELINGS?" Akane slashed out at the strawberry blonde who's eyes watered from the laughter. Hana shook her head 'no' in response to Akane's question.

"Come on Ren-chan I'll take you to the boys' bathroom and get you cleaned up hmmm?" Midori gently pulled the fluffy blonde up from the chair he began to dwell in from depression.

"The boys' bathroom?" Ren whined out before depression took over

"Okay, the girls' then huh? It's much cleaner hmmm? Hai…" Midori suggested with her gentle emerald eyes. The boy became limp as the tall brunette girl lifted him up under his arms tucking his arm over her shoulder as though she was carrying a wounded warrior.

As the two walked away, a sudden gasp came from the audience. Haruka jerked away from the girls wondering what had happened. Haruka took a protective stance in front of the girls while she looked onto the stage. Haruka's teal eyes scanned over the stage quickly to see that a dirty blonde woman rushed over to grab someone holding them downward protecting the fallen person from hitting the floor. Chibi-usa called out to the tall blonde.

"Haruka-san, what happened?"

"I don't know yet someone's fainted on stage."

As Haruka stated this fact, the lights on the stage blacked out as the music finished its song. The crowd cried out in a roaring cheer screaming _Kyouzou._ Haruka's teal eyes questioned what had happened on stage wondering if Michiru was alright. Until three muscle bound security men in black attire came rushing through pushing Haruka. The blonde's eyes grew worried as her blonde brows came together. There was much scuffling on stage as Haruka proceeded to walk onto the stage, two of the three men blocked her from proceeding.

"Sir, you can't come onto the stage."

"Nani? What happened?" Haruka asked looking directly at the security man who was two inches shorter than the blonde.

"Sir, I am not at liberty to say, but you can't go out there for security reasons." The security guard said as he rocked from side to side feeling the teal eyes boar down upon him.

"My wife is on that stage so your liberty not to say is my liberty to know. Let me on the stage…" Haruka glared through the shades as though she was peering through his soul. The security man gulped down his dry saliva trying to figure out how to respond back while a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

Haruka arched her right brow glaring more deeply at the security.

"Dad! Mom's fainted!" a husky voice echoed to Haruka's ears as she recognized the voice.

"Taiyo!" Hana shrieked out in surprise as she noticed the dirty blonde's dark blue shirt was half way unbuttoned and the girl's hair was completed disheveled.

"Mom fainted on stage." Taiyo lunged as Hikari jogged behind pulling down her cocktail skirt.

"How did you find out?"' Haruka asked forgetting the state her eldest daughter was in. She more considered about the well being of her wife at the moment.

"I saw her fall before the song finished. It was like 5 seconds before it finished. She just dropped!"

"Shimatta!" Ayame cursed out as the rest of the girls gasped at the news with their eyes wide.

"It was horrible Haruka-san!" Hikari voiced out of concern clutching onto Taiyo for dear life as worry scattered through her body at the image of Michiru falling.

"I knew it! I knew this would happen! Kami-sama, she shouldn't have played at all!" Haruka hissed out before she brisk fully walked away from the girls to her wife. "God damn it Michi!"


End file.
